Blademaster
Blademaster is the name of Melee weapon users. You may only use the Blademaster armor (Helmet is universal) while you have a melee weapon equipped. If you try to equip a ranged weapon your armor will immediately be stripped from you. Here is a list of mixed Blademaster armor sets to give you an idea of what to aim for, if you feel like your armor is lacking. 배틀 헬름 Helm - Lvl 7 1: 괴력주 2:괴력주 배틀 메일 Mail - Lvl 7 1: 괴력주 2:연마주 배틀 암 Arm - Lvl 7 배틀 폴드 Fold - Lvl 7 배틀 그리브 Greaves - Lvl7 Attack Up (Large) Wind Pressure Sharpening Skl Inc 201 Defense GUNLANCE SET - HR31 Post by Hotshotz 배틀 헬름 Helm ' - Lvl 7 1: 강체주 2: 괴력주 '바사루 U메일 Mail U - Lvl 7 1: 강체주 기자미 U암 Braces U - Lvl 7 1: 연마주 2: 강체주 3: 강체주 쿠샤나 언더 Cocoon - Lvl 7 1: 경족주 2: 경족주 쿠샤나 페일 Crus - Lvl 7 1: 대포주 2: 대포주 Wind Press Defense +30 Attack Up (Small) Guard +1 Gunnery Sharpening Skl Inc Quake Resistance Evade+1 Paralyze Resistance 470 Defense SAMSINGI - HR31 Post by Hotshotz 하이메타 U헬름 Helm U - Lvl 7 1: 괴력주 2: 괴력주 하이메타 U메일 Mail U - Lvl 7 1: 괴력주 2: 괴력주 가노스 U암 Vambraces - Lvl 7 1: 괴력주 2: 방어주 3: 방어주 가레오스 S폴드 Tasset S - Lvl 7 1: 방어주 2: 방어주 3: 방어주 타로스 U그리브 [Hornet Greaves U - Lvl 7 1: 쾌속주 2: 강정주 Attack Up (Large) High Grade Earplug Defense +30 Wide Area +1 Divine Protection Runner Backpacker 441 Defense TORIAKA (AKAMU CHICKEN SET) - HR100 Post by JC 아캄트 사크파케 Akantor Mask - Lvl 7 1: 장주 아캄트 우룬테 Akantor Aegis - Lvl 7 1: 장주 2: 괴력주 실버솔 암 Sol Braces - Lvl 7 1: 강력주 2: 강력주 히프노 R 풀드 Tasset R - Lvl 7 1: 강력주 2: 강력주 리오하트 R 그리브 Greaves R - Lvl 7 1: 강력주 2: 강력주 3: 강력주 Attack Up (Large) Reckless Abandon +3 High Grade Earplug Adrenaline +2 Sharpness +1 Sharpening Skl Inc 579 Defense GUNLANCE SET - HR100 Post by Aspersio (any SP helm) - Lvl 7 1: 장주SP 아크라 U메일홍 Mail U - Lvl 7 1: 음무주G 2: 음무주G 3:연마주 미라루츠 클로 Fatalis Claw - Lvl 7 1: 강체주 2: 강체주 3: 강체주 아크라 U폴드홍 Tasset U' - Lvl 7' 1: 강체주 2: 참공주G 느와르 그리브 Greaves - Lvl 7 1: 참공주G 2: 참공주G 3: 대포주 High Grade Earplug High Wind Press Evade +1 Defense +20 Gunnery Sharp Sword Sharpness +1 Guard +1 Sharpening Skl Inc Worry 574 Defense You can Replace the 2 Earplug G gems with 2 more Defense Gallery Gems for Defense +30 and Dragon Wind Breaker. LUCKY VOLGANOS - HR100 Post by NUNSFAN (any SP helm) - Lvl 7 1: 투안주SP 라바 R메일 Mail R ' - Lvl 7 1: 보수주 3: 인연주G '(any SP vambraces) - Lvl 7 1: 치� 주SP 히프노 R폴드 Tasset R - Lvl 7 1: 강력주 2: 강력주 리오하트 R그리브 Greaves R - Lvl 7 1: 강력주 2: 강력주 3: 강력주 Attack Up (Medium) Reckless Abandon +2 Adrenaline +2 High Grade Earplug Autotracker Good Luck RecItem Inc Quick Eating Bond Sharpening Skl Inc 606 Defense SHMEXYSMASH ADRENALINE LANCE SET - HR100 Post by Smasher (any SP helm) - Lvl 7 1: 참철주SP 아크라 U메일 Mail U - Lvl 7 1: 강력주 2: 강력주 3:강력주 (any SP arms) - Lvl 7 1: 만복주SP* 아크라 U폴드 Tasset U - Lvl 7 1: 강력주 2: 강력주 모노데빌 그리브 Greaves - Lvl 7 1: 강력주 2:강력주 3:강력주 Attack Up (Large) Reckless Abandon +3 Adrenaline +2 Evade +2 Hunger Negated Guard +1 Sharp Sword 540 Defense *Swap 만복주SP (SP Evade Gem) for 천순주SP (SP Guard Gem), and you will get Evade +1, Guard +2, and Autoguard instead of Evade+2, Guard +1 and Hunger Negated. Credit goes to the posters of these sets.